Mochi and Other Delights
by Prince of Tennis' Shaman
Summary: Jiro x Kluke drabble collection, with a sweet delight for each chapter. First chapter: raspberry tarts. There will be both anime and game universe drabbles.


_Mochi and Other Delights, _as promised. :) I panicked; almost didn't get this up in time. But anyways, Happy Thanksgiving to all and enjoy. (And I'm sorry, I know _Tomodachi _should get updated next, but…there's a list of new stories I'm going to upload before that happens. Sorry. D: )

Oh, also, if I upload something I'll take the summary off my profile. It's getting too big. ^^;; So here's the summary of this fic here: Jiro x Kluke drabble/oneshot collection, both anime/game. Each chapter will be named after a sweet and have something to do with it.

Dedication: Probably won't be one every chapter, but for this one: All the amazing writers and readers for this fandom. And artists. And video-makers. And so on….

Universe: Game

Event (if any): A holiday like Thanksgiving.

Location: Talta

Words: 661 (Drabbles are usually 100, but I use it as less than 1,000.)

Ages: Jiro is three, Kluke is two. Then they're fifteen and fourteen, respectively.

Disclaimer: Ugh. Another one. Well, I don't own Blue Dragon. As usual.

_Raspberry Tarts_

There's the feeling of celebration everywhere. It's permeating the air, sinking into the earth, diffusing into the water, and making its presence known to a certain brown-haired boy currently covered in flour. His mother is beside him, whisking that ingredient and salt together quickly, ever so quickly, her hands never stopping in their precise movements. He's passing ingredients to her and watching, fascinated by the prospect of learning something new.

He almost doesn't hear the front door open and close. As it is, it takes his mother's stopping and wiping her hands on her plain white apron for him to fully realize this and turn around to greet whoever it is that will walk in past a battered kitchen door.

It is a little girl with a little ribbon in her hair, little hand holding onto her mother's bigger one.

His mother and the other woman greet each other enthusiastically and then the former is beckoning her son forward, smiling gently at the two children.

He moves forward when his mother gestures for him to and greets them both respectfully, wishing them luck and joy and a happy holiday. Kluke's mother laughs good-naturedly and commends him for his politeness. She nudges her child softly and the little girl's mouth turns up in a courteous smile while she says her own greetings.

Jiro's mother walks away then, to reveal the sweets already made. The raspberries are a fresh, delicious-looking red on a background of crisp, flaky tart. The aroma wafts into the air, sweetening it with the smell of a holiday dessert and mixing with the comfortable scents of raspberry and dough. He watches as the other woman earnestly praises them on sight and smell, while the little girl looks at them in wonder. She's smiling more genuinely now and Jiro finds his own becoming more relaxed. The little boy doesn't notice his mother's realizing this, nor does he see her smile widen because of it. The two women leave the cozy room to where the men are waiting, the living room, leaving their children behind in the wide kitchen.

Jiro takes the initiative when he sees the little girl's hesitance to do so, introducing himself, "it's nice to meet you. My name's Jiro…what's yours?" She fidgets slightly but looks at him while she replies.

"It's nice to meet you, too. My name is Kluke." Jiro's smile widens slightly and he takes her by the hand, leading her over to the oven where the next batch of treats is already baking. She looks at the rising dough in wonder and delight and he stands close by, letting go of her hand as they watch.

Moments later, a small hand has slipped into his again.

He looks over in surprise, but it's a pleasant surprise as she smiles shyly at him. He returns the gesture more confidently and gestures toward the tarts his mother and he were making before their guests arrived. She examines everything, taking in all the different, delightful smells and sights before the two head back to the table where the finished tarts are. Jiro selects one, wrapping it in a napkin before handing it to Kluke. Sporting a bigger smile now, she takes a small bite out of it before making a remark that summarizes the entire day for both children, "it's wonderful."

_It's wonderful._

Years later, on the same day, they give thanks. For each other, for their friends (especially a certain younger one they cared for together), for family, for everyone that played or play a happy part in their lives. Once again, he wraps a raspberry tart (this time, one he made completely by himself, exclusively for her) and hands it to her. Once again, she makes the same remark and they smile, remembering the first moments and all the ones that followed, the times they spent together, through good and through bad. And once again, they think it's something to be thankful for.

_Owari_

Not sure how I like the ending. (Or the middle.) I kind of had one idea and when I started typing this, it went another way. Oh well. *shrugs* I should have probably two more chapters coming up. At least one chapter is, anyway. Dealing with lollipops. I might upload something else first, though. Depends on what I think I can write (my muse)….and the amount of work I have to do.

Not much else to say, I think…Review if you can/want to. (:


End file.
